Fairy Tale Land
by Nova Una
Summary: On the G-boys day off an unexpected visitor appears, Nova the Fairy. She sends them on an unusual journey featuring various scenes from Disney movies. Will they ever get back home?
1. The unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing..yadda yadda yadda....so don't sue. ******   
********************************  
  
  
Fairy Tale Land  
Part 1  
The Unexpected  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the beginning of a long break from war, the Gundam Boys had time to relax and have peace and quiet...well except for Duo's constant chatter. They were all gathered in Quatre's living room either watching tv, listening to music, or reading. All of a sudden ....  
  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!  
  
A violet haired human size fairy appeared sprinkling glitter everywhere. She had on a tight blue jeans and a square neck navy shirt on that said "Nova the Fairy" in white letters with sparkling wings coming out the back. Her eyes were the same color as Duo's and her hair was 2 inches shorter than his. Despite what she was and her looks, everyone except Quatre, who just frowned at the mess in his living room, drew their weapons.  
  
  
No: HEY!! I'm not gonna hurt you guys! Put down the weapons! Duo! How dare you pull a gun on your sister! Have you no respect?!  
  
  
D: Liar! I don't have a sister!  
  
  
No: *nods* Remember Love and Evil?  
  
  
D: oh yeah. *puts down gun* How's Trowa Jr?  
  
  
No: He's fine! He misses his dad. *glares at Trowa*  
  
  
Tro: *puts down weapon* I'm sorry.  
  
  
Wu: *growls* When did you become a fairy?  
  
  
No: I didn't like being a witch. They have bad reps. So I changed myself into a fairy.  
  
  
By this time the Gundam pilots had put away their weapons...... well.... most of them. Heero was the only one who had his weapon in his hand. His eyes were closed as if he remembered something from the past. When he opened his eyes he pointed the gun at Nova, with pure fury raging in his eyes. Duo automatically jumped between Nova and the gun.  
  
  
H: Why the hell did you make me have an abusive father?!  
  
  
No: um.....um.....um.......I...uh....well...*starts to sweat* It was just a story.....gomen...Hee-sama.  
  
  
Quatre finally stopped mentally complaining about the mess and looked at Nova.  
  
  
Q: What brings you here?  
  
  
No: *demonic voice* I'm glad you asked Quatre......*laughs evily*  
  
  
Dramatic music starts to play in the background as the sky turns black. Lightening flashes through the sky as thunder is heard. Nova waves her wooden magic wand in the air.  
  
  
Q: Me and my big mouth!  
  
  
Wu: Damn it Yuy! Shoot her!  
  
  
H: Duo's in the way!  
  
  
Wu: So! Shoot him too!  
  
  
H: *glares at Wufei*  
  
  
Without warning Sally, Noin, Dorothy, Une and Catherine appear. Shortly after that Hilde, Relena and Howard appeared. Duo, who obviously saw Hilde first ran and hid underneath the table. Heero, on the other hand, lost the gun and hid under the couch as Relena bolted out his name. After 5 minutes, Zechs, Dekiem and Trieze magically appeared.  
  
  
No: Good everyone is here!  
  
  
Wu: What the hell are you doing you onna!  
  
  
No: Look! Sally's doing a strip tease!  
  
  
Wufei involuntary turned his head, while Nova laughed her ass off. Wufei turned a shade darker than Treize's roses as Sally giggled.  
  
  
No: Now! Let the fun begin! Fanfic World number 1,272 here we come!  
  
  
With worried looks, everyone was wondering where the hell is Fanfic World and what is it. Nova laughed evily as she twirled her wooden magic wand in the air and everyone disappeared.


	2. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: You get the point.   
*******************************  
  
Fairy Tale Land  
Part 2  
The adventure begins  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Fanfic World 1,272, the purple sky opened and 5 gundam pilots, 7 gundam girls, a gay guy, a guy that looks like he belongs here and 2 good looking guys who look older than the gundam pilots fell toward the ground. As they were screaming their heads off Nova appeared.  
  
  
No: Hi guys! *frowns* Why the heck are you screaming? *looks down* There's nothing to be afraid of!  
  
  
Z: YOU'RE SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN FLY!!  
  
  
No: *frowns* Don't believe me? Fine! I was gonna help ya! You'll just fall to your death now!  
  
  
With that Nova disappeared and everyone glared at Zechs.  
  
  
No: OK! Boring! Waiting for them to fall is taking to long! *waves wand*  
  
  
*Narrator sweatdrops* -_-' Everyone appears on the ground unharmed.  
  
  
No: Welome to Fanfic World!  
  
  
T: *sniffing a rose* What exactly is Fanfic World?  
  
  
No: It's inside people's crazy minds! All those fanfics you've been put in came from this world, but this part of fanfic world is called Fair Tale Land!  
  
  
S: Fairy Tale Land?  
  
  
No: Hai! Where everyone becomes a disney character and whatnot! Its my world! So be prepared to be just about anything!  
  
  
De: Why me? I was happy dead!  
  
  
No: Hush gay guy! Since Duo and Heero are my favorite couple, they'll get to be the main disney couples! *kawaii smile*  
  
  
D: Why am I not happy?  
  
  
No: Listen here people! If cooperate with me things will go smoothly! If ya don't....I'll make this place a living hell for ya....got it?  
  
  
Relunctantly everyone agreed. POOR PEOPLE!  
  
  
No: -_-' Dumb narrator. Now for a test trial! Wizard of Oz!  
  
  
R: Thats not disney.  
  
  
No: I know that Barbie! That's why its a test trial! Everyone buckle up! *waves wand*  
  
  
Everyone braced themselves for the worst as they all disappeared.


	3. Wizard of...waitasec...Who's the Wizard?

Disclaimer: Ya know...I'm tired of writing these. You get the point, don'tcha?   
********************************  
  
Fairy Tale Land  
Part 3  
Wizard of..wait a sec. Who's the wizard?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone appeared on the set of Wizard of Oz. They looked around as if someone or something was about to jump out at them. Nova eyed everyone as she tried to pick out the characters.  
  
  
No: Alright everyone in the dressing rooms behind the stage!  
  
  
They all looked at each other, waiting to see which one was going back there first. Being an impatient person, Nova waved her wand and every appeard back stage for make up and costumes.  
  
  
^~^~^~^~15 minutes later~^~^~^~^  
  
  
Noin, Une, Treize, Dorothy, and Sally were in the audience thanking God that there were no more characters left. Howard emerged from backstage on all fours wearing a cute little dog outfit. The audience did their best to contain their laughter, but immediately failed. Howard growled and crawled to a corner of the stage. Duo walked on stage wearing a **_short_** blue checkered jumper with a white shirt. The ruby slippers were 2 inch heeled red shoes with red sequence glued on them. His hair was parted and braided into two pigtails.   
  
  
S: um....Duo. Don't you think thats rather short? I mean if you bend over you'll show everything!  
  
  
D: Talk to Nova about it. Plus why do you care? Heero didn't have any objections.  
  
Everyone in the audience including the narrator sweatdropped. -_-'  
  
No: Alright everyone! Action!  
  
  
D: um...where's toto? Where's my dog? *looking around* Here Toto! *whistles* Toto? TOTO!! WHERE THE HECK ARE YA?!  
  
  
At that time Relena emerges as the wicked witch of the west in a cloud of smoke.   
  
  
Re: *crackles* *holding toto* You want your dog? huh? do ya?  
  
  
D: No! I'm just walking around calling my dog's name and looking for him for no reason at all!  
  
  
Re: -_- Your sarcasm sickens me.  
  
  
D: Your looks sickens me. Your voice sickens me. _You _sicken me!  
  
  
Re: Just for that I'm taking Heero from you!  
  
  
D: *frowns* Touch him, you die bitch!  
  
  
Toto was tired of being held by Relena. Plus he was turning blue from her tight grasp around his neck. So, he bit her.  
  
  
Re: Ow! Mutt!! *frowns* Because your dog bit me and your house landed on my gay brother, Heero will be mine!! *crackle crackle*  
  
  
Camera turns to the house in the right corner of the stage. Underneath it was Dekeim. Suddenly, Wufei walks out wearing a pink ball room style dress with a tiara/crown on his head. He was holding a magic wand. Sally bursted out with laughter. Her face turned purple as she fell out her seat. Tears were coming from her eyes.  
  
  
Wu: *frowns* INJUSTICE!!!   
  
  
Re: -_-' yeah. *joyful* HEERO'S MINE!!!   
  
  
Wu: Shut up onna! You have no honor!   
  
  
D: oi. Where's Auntie Em! I'm hungry!  
  
  
Just then the White Fang came skipping out singing follow the yellow brick road. Duo blinked and look at Toto. He shrugged and stated to follow the yellow brick road, leaving Glinda and the witch arguing.  
After eating some fruit he found along the way, Duo continued his journey. He soon came across a corn field.  
  
  
D: ooo! Corn! I'm hungry!  
  
  
-_-' Duo started to pick the corn when he noticed a scarecrow hanging infront if him.  
  
  
D: *screams* *breathes* Hilde...DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
  
Hi: Please!! Get me down!  
  
  
D: *starts to walk away*   
  
  
Hi: Duo!!!  
  
  
After 10 minutes of begging Duo finally got her down.  
  
D: hm...I wonder. Who's the cowardly lion and the tinman? And who is the Wizard?  
  
  
Duo, Hilde and Toto continued their journey. Hilde was the first to find the tin man by running into him.  
  
  
Hi: Ow!  
  
  
Tro: Gomen.  
  
  
D: *mouth open* Trowa? What the heck are you wearing?  
  
  
Everthing Trowa had on was made of pure gundanium, the pants, the shirt, the shoes, the gloves, and his hat.  
  
  
Tro: I should be asking you that.  
  
  
Hi: Enough chit chat! I wanna know who the cowardly lion is!  
  
  
All struck by their curiousity they continued down the brick road and reached a dead tree in the road.  
  
  
D: Well that stinks!  
  
  
A growling noise sounded throughout the forest. Zechs came out with a frown on his face. Noin was too busy freaking out on how cute Zechs looked. Zechs had on a cute fuzzy lion costume with ears, tail, and whiskers.  
  
  
Z: You say one thing and I'll maul ya.   
  
  
Tro: Nova cease to amaze me.  
  
  
Z: Shut up clown. Lets go to the wizard so I can get out of this stupid costume!  
  
So they walked until they became weak from hunger, at least Duo did. Just then a jet landed near them. Quatre and Catherine came out carrying food.  
  
  
D: Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! You've brought food! Yay!!  
  
  
They ate until they couldn't eat anymore. They said goodbye to Em and Henry as they flew off. They continued their walk until the reached a city. Zechs asked around and found out where the wizard was. As they reached the castle Duo began to complain.  
  
  
D: I miss my Hee-Chan!!  
  
  
Z: All we have to do is find out who the wizard is and then you can go back to your hee-chan.  
  
  
D: *sadly* ok, but I still miss him.  
  
  
They knocked on the door. A deep voice sounded through the door saying that only Dorothy can come in. Duo shrugged and walked inside.  
  
  
^~^~^~^~45 minutes later~^~^~^~^  
  
  
Everyone was worried about Duo. He hadn't come out or gave a sign that he was ok. Zechs and Trowa were about to knock down the door, when it opened. Duo walked out. His clothes and hair were looking disheveled.  
  
  
D: *huge smile* I know who the Wizard is!  
  
  
Before anyone could ask questions Heero walked out looking as disheveled as Duo is. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
  
No: Cut! That wasn't so bad was it!  
  
  
D: Nope!  
  
  
Tro: Thats because you made out with Heero for almost an hour.  
  
  
D: So!  
  
  
No: Now we are ready for the real thing! Our first story is......Snow White!  
  
  
As everyone groaned with distaste, Nova waves her wand in the air and everyone disappeared.


	4. Snow Pale

Disclaimer: Ditto.  
************************************  
  
  
Fairy Tale Land  
Part 4  
Snow Pale  
  
  
  
Everyone reappeared in their costumes. Of course no one liked who they were especially Duo.  
  
  
D: Why am I Snow White?! Oh my GOD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!  
  
  
H: *pulled out gun and points it at Nova* Omae O Korosu!!! *shoots*  
  
  
No: Ack! *moves just in time* Relax!! Its just bobby pinned up!! I wouldn't dare cut his hair.  
  
  
Q: I'm a dwarf?  
  
  
No: Hai!! You're Happy!!  
  
  
Q: -_- Then why am I not happy?  
  
  
No: *sighs* Some people.  
  
  
Some of the Gundam people didn't know exactly who they were. They did their best trying to help each other figure it out, but Nova just told them who they were. She should have done that in the first place but thats not my place to say so. I'm just a narrator.  
  
  
No: Got that right. Wufei your Grumpy. Catherine your Bashful. Trowa your sleepy.  
  
  
Tro: Good! *snore*  
  
  
No: -_-' Sally your Doc. Dekeim your Dopey and Zechs your Sneezy.  
  
  
Hi: What am I?  
  
  
No: Your the evil Queen that turns into a bitch...I mean witch!  
  
  
Hi: NANI?!  
  
  
No: Places everyone! Oh! Everyone else...your the animals!! Alright places!!  
  
  
  
After many death threats the crew finally got into their places.  
  
  
No: Ok. Action!!!  
  
  
  
D: *grumbles* Ahem...*cleaning* Damn Queen! Just because I'm obviously cuter than her doesn't mean she has to make me work so hard! All this cleaning gets me hungry and she doesn't even feed me well! I swear! Once I get a powerful rank in this society she's gonna pay for this!!! Look at my hair!! *curses*  
  
  
  
As Princess Duo was complaining about her...er...his hair, a extremely handsome young prince comes by.  
  
  
D: I don't entirely like you staring at my Hee-chan...Ms. Narrator.  
  
  
Gomen Duo.  
  
  
H: -_-' He's so overprotective. *looks at Duo* *can't take his eyes off him*  
  
  
Duo's outfit was nothing but a torn up shirt and ankle length skirt. He had patches of dirt on his pale face as on his arms and legs. Despite all this, Duo was quite a beautiful site.  
  
  
  
H: I don't like you drooling over my Duo, Narrator.  
  
  
Dang! Can't a chick have some fun around here?  
  
  
H: *glares at narrator*  
  
  
Gomen Heero. Fine! I'll drool over the cute sleeping dwarf over there.  
  
  
No: Don't even think about it!  
  
  
FINE!!  
  
  
H: *comes back from Duo dream land* To bad he's a servant...*staring*  
  
  
While Heero is busy making a puddle of drool, Howard the dove flies to Duo.  
  
Ho: Hey man! There's a prince staring at ya!  
  
  
D: huh? Is he cute? Further more...does he have food?  
  
  
Ho: He might be cute to you. I couldn't see if he had food or not.  
  
  
D: Cute huh? I gotta clean up alittle! I can't let him see me or talk to me when I'm like this!! *looks at his clothes* Times like this I wish I had time to change my outfit.  
  
  
Duo goes to the wishing well to was the dirt of his pale body. *got sidetracked by a wet Duo* Ahem! Heero, who followed him, was completely under a trance as he saw Duo's true beauty come from behind the dirt.  
  
  
H: Damn he looks good. *staring*  
  
Uh...riiiiiiiight. Meanwhile, the evil Queen was doing her usual boring deed of the day, talking to her mirror that never responds.  
  
  
Hi: *staring at Duo*  
  
  
  
Ahem!!!! You-hoo! Queen! You're suppose to be taking to the mirror!  
  
  
Hi: Damn he looks good. *staring*  
  
  
-_-' We get the point. HILDE!!! EARTH TO HILDE!  
  
  
Hi: huh? Oh! um.....Mirror mirror on the wall......why won't you respond to me?  
  
  
Mirror: *doesn't respond*  
  
  
Hi: Stupid mirror!! *breaks it* I never liked you anyway!  
  
  
mirror: That hurt.  
  
  
Hi: Yay! You responded!  
  
  
-_-' Meanwhile Prince Heero finally stopped drooling long enough to get enough courage to talk to Princess Duo.   
  
*Camera turns on Duo and Heero who are making out by the wishing well*  
  
  
-_-' Ahem! I said talking! HELLO?!  
  
D: *stops* Oh! um! You can't stay here! If the Queen finds out about you'll be in big trouble.  
  
  
H: *sighs* ok. Can you meet in the forest tonight at 8?  
  
  
D: Sure!!  
  
  
H: I'll be waiting for you as soon as you enter the forest.  
  
  
D: K!!  
  
  
Heero kissed Duo sweetly on the lips. I said SWEETLY! Thank you. Later on that night something happened to Heero that prevented him to arrive on time.  
  
  
Hi: *laughs evily*  
  
  
Ok! Psycho chick. So Duo thought he misundestood the place and ventured deeper into the forest. Wouldn't ya know it, he got lost. He began to become tired and hungry. He was starting to become afraid that he'll die of starvation.  
  
  
D: I NEED FOOD!! *looks crazy* I'M GONNA DIE!! NOOOO!! I'M TOO YOUNG!!   
  
  
Luckily there were kind and gentle creatures that led him to a cottage. There was one creature that wasn't so nice. This unusual blond fox kept say "Heero's mine! Stay away from him." Finally all the creatures jumped it, gagged it, and tied it up. Duo walked into the cottage and found it empty and yet perfectly clean. It was fully furnished and the fridge was overly packed with food. Duo helped himself to the food and proceeded to find a place to sleep. He walked upstairs and found a bedroom filled with 7 beds. He laughed as he read the names that were carved on them . He picked one and got all snugged and comfy. He talked to the animals and he fell asleep in mid-sentence. All the animals sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
No: I'm getting bored!! Lets skip to the part when she has to eat the apple!  
  
  
Ok. Queen Hilde was quite upset when she found out that Princess Duo was gone. She was equally upset when she found out that Duo could have come back but didn't.  
  
  
Hi: Duo will come back to me whether he likes it or not!  
  
  
With her evil bitchey self....  
  
Hi: Hey!  
  
  
....she created a tranquilizer apple to put Duo to sleep. She disguise herself as this ugly old hag of a witch. She found her way to the cottage of the dwarfs. Little did she know Prince Heero was following her.   
  
  
H: Damn Queen! I'll get her for setting my clothes on fire.  
  
  
*not laughing really* Ahem...   
  
  
Hi: Hello?  
  
  
D: Hi! How are ya?  
  
  
Hi: I'm ok. Do you mind if I come in to rest?  
  
  
D: uh...sure!  
  
  
They talked and laughed for about an hour or so. Heero was getting rather annoyed. She finally gave Duo the apple.  
  
  
D: ooo! Food! Arigatou! *eats*  
  
  
The tranquilizer hit Duo hard. With in one bite he fell asleep, hitting the floor.  
  
  
Hi: *sinister laughter* Now Duo is mine again!  
  
  
  
Grumpy...er..Wu: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
  
uh...Wufei isn't suppose to be here!  
  
  
Wu: I don't care! INJUSTICE!!  
  
  
We established that.  
  
  
Q: Poor Duo!  
  
  
Z: *sneezes* Food has be *sneezes* come the d *sneezes* eath of him. *sneezes*  
  
  
A very ticked off Prince came through the door. He had his gun, sword, and whatever weapon in hand. He glared at Hilde as she began to slowly sneak out the window.  
  
  
  
H: Hilde! Don't you run away from me! You're gonna pay for what you did to Duo!  
  
  
D: *snore*  
  
  
Hi: *pulls out a light saver* Beat that ya good for nothing prince!  
  
  
H: *drops weapons and pulls out a light saver* Die!!  
  
  
The fight for Duo went on for hours. The dwarfs were now playing cards, Guess Who, and Battleship.  
  
  
Z: *sneezes* B4  
  
  
Wu: Damn you Zechs!  
  
  
Cat: Trowa do you have any two's?  
  
  
Tro: *snore*  
  
  
Cat: -_-' Sally?  
  
  
  
Sa: Go fish.  
  
  
De: *holds up a sign saying "Does your person wears a beard?"*  
  
  
Q: Nope!  
  
  
Finally Heero won the fight. By then, Duo had awaken.  
  
  
D: *yawns* Good job koi!  
  
  
H: I do my best.  
  
  
Heero swept Duo off his feet and they rode off to the sunset.  
  
  
Wu: A2  
  
  
Z: Damn!  
  
  
No: Cut! Good job! Next is Cinderella!  
  
  
D: *occupied*  
  
  
H: *same*  
  
  
Wu: *occupied also*  
  
  
Sa: *same*  
  
  
Z: *ditto*  
  
  
N: *ditto*  
  
  
No: -_-' *waves wand* Too many lovers around here!   
  
  
-_-' I agree. Everyone disappeared for the next embarrassing role play.


	5. Cinder-Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
****************************  
  
Fairy Tale Land  
Part 5  
Cinder-Duo  
  
  
  
After all they been through, Nova still tortures them. That's why I'm glad I'm just a narrator. *kawaii smile* I love my job! The Gundam crew, once again reappeared in their costumes.   
  
  
D: WHY AM I A GIRL AGAIN?! WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THE GIRL ROLES?!  
  
  
No: Breathe.  
  
  
While Duo was complaining about being a girl, Heero was looking at his outfit. He was wearing a traditional Prince suit with loose legging.  
  
  
H: I'm use to spandex.  
  
  
No: Well you need a change.  
  
  
H:.........  
  
  
No: Ok! Since I'm in a hurry to get back to Trowa Jr., I'm gonna skip to the ball. K?  
  
  
In a matter of minutes ball room music starts to play. Everyone got in their places and preceeded to do their part.  
  
  
H: *yawns* Boring.  
  
  
The heart throb of the kingdom, the most handsome and sexiest guy in the world, Prince Heero and King Zechs were in the balcony accompainied by the King's Advisor, Noin. They were watching the girls dance after Heero was force to meet each one as they came in. He had a very hard time trying to fight off one girl. She had blond hair and wore a pink dress.  
  
  
Z: Really son, you should dance.  
  
  
H: You're saying that because you want to be alone with Noin.  
  
  
Z: Exactly! Now scram!  
  
  
King Zechs and Advisor Noin literally threw Prince Heero out on the dance floor.  
  
  
No: *starts dancing to "Blood Is On The Dance Floor"*  
  
  
-_-' Upon arriving on the .......ball room dancing floor...  
  
  
No: -_-  
  
  
...Relena saw the Prince instantly. Heero glanced around and saw her looking at him. She was headed his way.  
  
  
H: Kuso! *starts to run*  
  
  
When it comes to Relena, Heero can neither run or hide. She grabbed his arm before he could take off running.  
  
  
H: Oh God! Why me?  
  
  
Re: Would you like to dance my Prince?  
  
  
H: NO! I hate dancing! Bye! *starts to walk*  
  
  
Re: *yanks Heero back to her* C'mon...please?  
  
  
H: *blinks* NO!  
  
  
Re: *Hugs Heero tightly* You'll make me so happy! I know you love me! That's what people who are in love do...make each other happy.  
  
  
H: 0.0 *turning purple* Let go of me!!  
  
  
  
Re: You'll dance with me? See I knew you loved me!!  
  
  
H: 0.0 wait I never...  
  
  
Before Heero could answer that, Relena dragged him to the center of the ball room. Meanwhile back at Cinderella's house.  
  
  
S: Now remember Duo...by midnight the spell would be broken.  
  
  
D: Hai Fairy Godmother Sally. I'll remember, but.... do you think my stepsisters and stepmother will recognize me?  
  
  
S: Even if they did, Une and her two brats Relena and Dorothy will never admit it.  
  
  
Right before Cinderella...uh...Duo got into the carriage, a strange man emerge from the bushes yelling pumpkin. His hair was poofy , covering one eye and blond. His eyes...er..eye was lavander. He was wearing dress khakis and a white shirt. He ran up to the carriage and hugged it saying pumpkin.  
  
  
S: Excuse me sir!! Who are you?!  
  
  
Sa: My name is Sage! PUMPKIN! ^_^  
  
  
S: -_-'  
  
  
D: -_-'  
  
  
Sally compromised with Sage. She gave him his own pumpkin carriage.  
  
  
Sa: ARIGATOU!! PUMPKIN!!! ^_^  
  
  
D: Riiiiiiiiiiiight. *gets in carriage*  
  
  
S: Remember Duo! Midnight!  
  
  
D: I will!   
  
  
The carriage drove off to the castle. At the castle poor Prince Heero was suffering while King Zechs was "talking" to Advisor Noin privately. Relena was talking endlessly. He wouldn't mind her constant talking, but her voice was rather annoying. He did anything and everything to get away from her, but she always seem to find him. She was like a fly that wouldn't go away.  
  
Re: Prince Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrroooo!! Looooook! Isn't it pretty?  
  
  
H: *winces from the sound of Relena's voice* WHAT?!  
  
  
Re: The flowers. Can we go outside? It's such a beautiful night!  
  
  
H: *groans* Go away! Please! I've with stood enough torture for tonight!  
  
  
Re: *sad* You don't mean that.  
  
  
H: *growls*   
  
  
Without saying anything Heero walked away. Five minutes later Relena found him again and started talking. Une was busy flirting her ass off with some rich guy named Treize. Dorothy was watching Relena hound Prince Heero and laughing at his facial expressions.  
  
  
Do: She doesn't get it. He really doesn't like her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the band stopped playing, people stopped dancing, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at this beautiful creature that walked into the room. Her hair was of a chestnut color and up in a high bun with a diamind tiara around it. Her earings were of dangly diamonds sparkling in the light. She had a black choker around her neck with a small diamond shaped diamond in the middle. Her sleeveless ball room style dress, which exsposed her shoulders , was baby blue with a diamond like shine to it. Her arm length gloves were made of the same material and pattern of the dress. On her left middle finger was a diamond ring. She wore a diamond bracelet on her right wrist. She had glitterly soft, moist lips with glitterly light baby blue eye shadow. Her shoes, of course, were made of glass. She immediately caught Heero's eye.  
  
  
H: Wow. *stupified*  
  
  
Re: Isn't that Cinderella? No it couldn't be. She was and will never be pretty. Plus, she isn't all that pretty either. Right Heero?  
  
Heero wasn't there any more. He was following the crowd of guys that were making their way to the Diamond Princess.  
  
  
D: Boy did I get popular all of a sudden.  
  
  
Some Guy: (Sg) Would you like to dance?  
  
  
D: No thanx!  
  
  
Sg2: I would be honored if you would dance with me.  
  
  
D: I'mgonnakillyouNova. No thanx!  
  
  
H: Would you like to dance?  
  
  
D: No tha....uh..wow. OK!  
  
  
How quickly Duo changes his mind. They danced until their hearts content. The went outside to the garden while a very ticked off Relena watched.  
  
  
Re: What does she see in her? I'm sooo much better looking than she'll ever be!  
  
  
Sg3: Actually miss, you're the most ugliest person I've ever seen in my life. I'm not the only person who thinks that either. *walks away*  
  
  
Re: *starts crying and runs off*  
  
  
*smiles!* I love that guy!  
  
  
D: Do you enjoy being a prince?  
  
  
H: I hate it! I don't have any freedom at all! I wish I were a king! Die Zechs! Die! I wanna have more freedom!  
  
  
Z: *from room* I HEARD THAT HEERO!!  
  
  
H: Oops.  
  
  
D: *raises eyebrow* Ok. I rather be royalty than be a slave of an unkind task master. Damn Relena.  
  
  
H: Who?!  
  
  
D: No one!  
  
  
H: You sure?  
  
  
D: Hai! OOooo! Violets!  
  
  
Duo, who quickly changed the subject, went up to the violets and smelled them.  
  
  
H: There the same color as your eyes. Beautiful.  
  
  
D: *smiles*  
  
  
Heero leaned over and gave a tender sweet kiss. In the mist of it the had a unwanted guest.  
  
  
Re: Alright bitch! Let go of my prince!  
  
  
D: Huh?!  
  
  
Re: You heard me! You wanna fight? I'll gladly fight! C'mere! C'mon! I'm right here! You think I'm scared of you Miss Diamond Princess?! I am not giving up my prince without a fight!  
  
  
Not missing a chance to hit Relena, Duo walked to her and punched her dead in the face.  
  
  
Re: Ow! You broke my nose! MOM!! *runs away*  
  
  
D: I always wanted to do that.  
  
  
H: Yay!! The witch is gone! Hopefully she won't bother me anymore! *kisses Duo*  
  
  
D: mmmm!  
  
  
  
Well someone seems happy. By the time the kiss ended the clock strock twelve.  
  
  
D: Damn! Gotta go! Love ya! *kisses Heero quickly on the lips and leaves*  
  
  
H: Huh?! Wha?! WAIT!! ATLEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!!  
  
  
Duo was too far away to hear Heero. The prince quickly ordered his henchmen and guards to follow her home. Duo was quickly changing back to her regular clothes. She ran home leaving her glass slipper behind at the castle.  
  
  
  
Re: Ooo! Looks like Diamond Princess left her shoe. Its glass too! I should break it.  
  
  
H: You do and I will have you executed.   
  
  
Re: Alright. Here.  
  
  
Relena handed the shoe to Heero and let go of it a tad too soon. Heero dove for it catching it before it hit the ground.  
  
  
Re: Oops.  
  
  
H: Oops my ass!  
  
  
After the ball Heero couldn't stop thinking about Duo.   
  
  
Z: My son is love sick.  
  
  
N: *sarcastic tone of voice* You think?  
  
  
Z: *looks at Noin*  
  
  
Heero couldn't take it any longer. He went out and went to ever maidens house in the kingdom to have try on the shoe.  
  
  
U: Now girls when the prince arrives don't hound him!  
  
  
Do: *looks at Relena*  
  
  
Re: What?  
  
  
*knock at the house of Cinderella*  
  
  
U: That's him!  
  
  
Une answered the door and the prince walked in. He saw something that made him draw his sword.  
  
  
H: Back you demon!  
  
  
Re: Why Prince Heero...good to see you to.  
  
  
H: Skip her! I know its not her!  
  
  
Re: Cruel!  
  
  
H: Bitch!  
  
  
Relena's eyes filled with tears and ran away.  
  
  
H: I was hoping that the broken nose would prevent her from breathing.  
  
  
Duo was too busy fantasizing about Heero to finish cleaning the kitchen. His....er her dreams were interrupted when Relena came in.  
  
  
  
Re: The prince is here! Get him a glass of water! Look descent before you come out!  
  
  
D: The prince?  
  
  
Re: Yeah! Are you deaf!  
  
  
D: Nope! Be out there in less than a minute!  
  
  
Relena left and Duo began to "powder" her nose.  
  
  
Do: It fit last night! I swear! All the dancing made my foot swolen!  
  
  
  
H: Sure.  
  
  
Duo came out nicely cleaned, hair braided and clothes straightened. She held a tray of water in her hands.  
  
  
D: Would you care for some water, my prince?  
  
  
Heero turned around and immediately recognize the eyes.  
  
  
H: You have such beautiful violet eyes. Sit down. I want you to try on the shoe.  
  
  
D: Ok!   
  
  
With no objections Duo sat down and tried on the shoe. Of course the shoe fit.  
  
  
Re: You bitch! You broke my nose!  
  
  
D: I always wanted to do that.  
  
  
Re: Die!  
  
  
H: Don't even.  
  
  
Re: *growls*   
  
  
Soon Duo and Heero got married and lived happily ever after.  
  
  
No: That was the boringest story I've ever seen.  
  
  
U: I liked it.  
  
  
N: So did I.  
  
  
Z: Same here.  
  
  
D: Ditto.  
  
  
H: Ditto.  
  
  
Re: I hated it!  
  
  
No: -_-' You would. Next is Robin Hood.  
  
  
De: Wait a sec..Isn't the Disney version dealing with animals?  
  
  
No: Hai! *waves wand*  
  
Gundam Crew: NOOOOOoooooooooooooo!  
  
  
Everyone disappeared.


	6. Robin Heero

Fairy Tale Land  
Part 6  
Robin Heero  
  
  
  
The all appeared on the set of Robin Hood with surprise, they  
weren't animals.  
  
D: YAY!!! I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!!!  
  
No: Duo, you're Maid Marian.  
  
D: I'M NOT....I'm a girl again....SHIMATTA!!!  
  
No: Heero, you're Robin Hood of course! Zechs, you're King Richard, Trieze, Prince John, Trowa, Little John....  
  
Tro: ............  
  
No: ....Quatre, Friar Tuck, Dekeim, Sir Hiss, Sally, Lady Kluck.....  
  
Sa: Lady....Kluck?!  
  
No: Wufei, Sheriff of Rottingham.....wait...wrong Robin Hood, Sheriff of Nottingham, Noin, Nutsy.....  
  
N: Nutsy? Who the heck is that?!  
  
The Narrator is getting impatient so you'll find out who's who.  
  
No: *scoffs* Fine!  
  
As the story begins, Howard comes on stage singing the classic Disney Robin Hood song.  
  
Ho: oo-de-lally man!! oo-de-lally!  
  
Thank you Howard the Rooster. Scene changes to the forest where Robin Hood are busy discussing how to take down Prince John.  
  
H: .........  
  
Tro:.......  
  
H:........  
  
Tro:.......  
  
H: *nods*  
  
Tro: *nods*  
  
H: mission accepted. *gets up and leaves*  
  
Tro: *making arrows and bombs*  
  
How the heck do they do that?! They didn't say a word! Oh nevermind! On the way to where ever Robin is going, he runs into Friar Tuck.  
  
Q: OW! *falls*  
  
H: Gomen. *helps Quatre up* Any news?  
  
Q: *dusting off his robes* Hai. Prince John should be coming through Sherwood Forest in his royal carriage at noon today.  
  
H: *nods* I will blow it up then. No more Prince. No more taxes. No more misery.  
  
Q: ok. Wait. Blow it up?! You can't!  
  
H: *starts to walk away*  
  
Q: *yells* Maid Marian will be in the carriage too!  
  
H: *stops in his tracks and goes back to Quatre* Did you say Maid Marian?  
  
Q: *nods*  
  
H: Bye! *gone*  
  
*sighs* Love will do strange things to a person. Anyway on his way back to the hideout, Robin saw the sheriff messing with Skippy and his sisters.  
  
Wu: Dishonor! You and your sisters must pay taxes.  
  
Hi: NO! It's my birthday present, and no bald headed, chinese, sheriff wanna be is gonna take it!  
  
Wu: Shut up onna and just give me the money!  
  
Dor: *baby voice* Take that! *stabs Wufei with her eyebrow*  
  
  
*Laughing* I never knew Dorothy could do a baby voice!  
  
Wu: OW!! INJUSTICE!  
  
Re: *flashes Wufei*  
  
Wu: *drops dead*  
  
H: *goes and throws up*  
  
No: *is blind*  
  
  
Injustice! Wufei didn't have to go through that! Poor Wufei! I hope Sally kicks Relena's ass!  
  
  
Cat: *moves the corpse of Wufei*  
  
  
Hi: Hi Toby!  
  
Cat: Tell your sister to stop flashing people! This is the 50th person this week!  
  
Meanwhile, Robin got his ass out of there. He knew if he was spotted by the flasher, he wouldn't be able to escape her!  
  
HO: Oo-de-lally! Golly what a day!  
  
I thought it was jolly.  
  
Ho: Whatever man!  
  
-_-'  
  
H: *fantasizing about Maid Marian*...........*runs into a tree*  
  
  
*Burst out with laughter*  
  
H: *grumbles*  
  
*stops* Ahem. He finally reaches his hideout, but he finds out that Noin, I mean nutsy and Une, I mean Trigger is there.  
  
H: Kuso!  
  
Tro: *whispering* psst! Robin! The trap!  
  
H: Hn.  
  
Un: *accidently pulled the trigger and the arrow goes everywhere*  
  
N: Ahh! Une! Watch that thing! *screams and ducks*  
  
Un: Gom...Ahhhh! *ducks*  
  
H: 0.0! *ducks*  
  
Tro: *catches it and made it look like it hit a tree*  
  
H: 0.0!!! How the heck?!  
  
N: Thats it Une! I've had it! *gets up* I can't work with you! *trips and falls*  
  
Un: *laughing her ass off*  
  
Well you know where this is getting. They fight. Duh! Robin and Little John manage to escape. It is now noon and Prince John's carriage is taking the scenery route to the castle through Sherwood Forest.  
  
Tri: So Maid Marian are you excited coming to such a wealthy town?  
  
  
D: *got sidetracked by Robin's wanted poster*  
  
Tri: Maid Marian?  
  
D: huh? wha? uh....not really.  
  
Sa: *whispers* Sure. *saw the wanted poster also*  
  
Dek: *hissing* Ssssir, I do believe that Robin Hood is in town. What are we going to do about it? Kill him?  
  
Tri: No, I'll invite him over for tea. Of Course I'll have him killed!  
  
Little John was having a tough time of getting Maid Marian off of Robin's mind.  
  
Tro: Say it with me! Mission! C'mon you can do it! Mission!  
  
H: Maid Marian.  
  
Tro: -_-' Fine. Your mission is to rescue, kidnap, whatever Maid Marian.  
  
H: *sees carriage*  
  
D: *looking out window* Its so beautiful here. Don't you think Lady Kluck?  
  
Sa: Hai. Don't you think you're drooling a tad bit too much over Robin?  
  
D: Nope!  
  
Due to the lack of creativity, let's just say Robin swept Marian off her feet and Trieze escaped unharmed. As for Lady Kluck....  
  
Re: *screaming*  
  
Sa: You bitch!! You killed my Chinese hunk! DIE! *brutally torturing Relena*  
  
Poor Relena, Not!  
  
D: *happy* Robin? What are we gonna do about Prince...*gets cut off*  
  
H: *kissing Duo*  
  
*grabs a tissue* Its so sweet! Its one of those Kodak moments! *takes a picture* I love this! *cries* How beautiful! Anyway. *calms down* Prince John wasn't to happy about loosing Maid Marian at first, but after Une I mean Triggers "help" he soon forgot about her. Yet, little did he know that Noin..er...Nutsy was planning to get King Richard back on the throne. She knew she couldn't do it alone, so she went down to Robin's camp with the help of Friar Tuck.  
  
Q: Hello Little John.  
  
Tro: *nods* Friar. What's she doing here?  
  
Q: She wants to have King Richard back on the throne. Where's Robin?  
  
Tro: Uh...well......uh.....  
  
No: uh...where is Robin?  
  
Tro: He's..um....busy at the moment.  
  
No: -_-' Never again.  
  
  
^~^~^~^~7 hours later~^~^~^~^  
  
H: *walks to Quatre* Friar.  
  
Q: *snore*  
  
Tro: *snore*  
  
N: *snore*  
  
D: *behind Heero* Maybe we took to long.  
  
H: *shakes Quatre slightly and stops*  
  
Q: huh? Oh! Robin! We need your help! We gotta get King Richard back on the throne!  
  
N: *wakes up quickly with heart shapped eyes* King Richard? Where? Where?! *looking around*  
  
Tro: *awake* Go back to sleep Nutsy.  
  
N: K! *snore*  
  
While Nutsy continues to dream about King Richard....  
  
N: *talking in her sleep* Oh King Richard....you know how to flatter a girl *giggle* Of Course I'll marry you!  
  
H: -_-'  
  
D: -_-'  
  
Tro: -_-'  
  
Q: -_-'  
  
-_-' ....the rest of the group were planning how to get King Richard back on the throne. Three days later there plans had to be canceled. Turns out Nutsy knew where King Richard was all the long and only needed Robin's help to distract Prince John while she set a bomb on him. Mission Failure. Une found out about it....I mean Trigger! So, to get to the point, a huge fight broke out.  
  
N: Take that you old hag! *throws a crown at Une*  
  
Un: *ducks* You could never aim! *throws a straight pin at Noin*  
  
N: *gets stabbed with straight pin in arm* Ah! I can't feel my arm! *grabs a piece of paper* DIE!! *runs to Une*  
  
Un: *blocks Noin with paper* HA!  
  
N: *paper cuts Une*  
  
Un: Ow!! I'm bleeding! It hurts! *starts to cry* *slaps Noin* PRINCE JOHN!!  
  
N: *chasing and paper cutting Une*  
  
H: *throws a pie at Trieze*  
  
Tri: Hmm..not bad. Needs more sugar. *throws an egg at Heero*  
  
H: *ducks*  
  
D: *gets hit in the head with the egg and falls* Look at the pretty stars!  
  
H: *growls* You....you....you.....*picks up veal*  
  
Tri: No! Not the veal! Not the veal! *runs for life*  
  
H: *chasing Trieze*  
  
Tro: *watching* This is the most interesting fight I've seen.  
  
Q: *watching* Got that right.  
  
H: *throws the veal at Trieze*  
  
Tri: Ahh! *lands next to Une*  
  
Un: No....no paper...*twitching*  
  
And so the day is saved thanks to the Power Puff Girls! Wait..thats not it! Oops! Our heroes saved the day, King Richard is back on his throne, where is he?  
  
H: uh...he's um...  
  
D: Busy.  
  
-_-' Let me guess, Noin too?  
  
Tro: *nods*  
  
Yep! You've guessed it! It's the end. Alot more boring than I expected. *has pie and ice cream on her* Ok. I am not angry.  
  
No: Ok! We are almost done here folks!  
  
  
Gundam Crew: *cheering*  
  
No: Once Zechs and Noin come back, we're heading off to Aladdin!  
  
^~^~^~^~5 hours later~^~^~^~^  
  
Z: *comes back with Noin by his side*  
  
No: About time!  
  
D: Will I be a girl again?  
  
No: *waves wand in the air* Hai!  
  
D: Noooo!  
  
Everyone disappears.


	7. Aladduo

Fairy Tale Land  
Part 7  
Aladduo  
  
As everyone appeared, the dramatic silence was broken by Duo.  
  
D: I'M NOT A GIRL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M ALADDIN! YESSsss!  
  
H: ...........  
  
No: *giggles* You look nice Heero.  
  
*trying not to laugh* Ok. Heero is princess Jasmine. You know what she wore right? Imagine it on Heero, with earrings and a wig. *chuckles softly*  
  
H:........I hate you. *walks away*  
  
No: I never knew Heero had a womanly figure. He's got more curves than I do! ACK!!! 0.0!  
  
D: *angry and has a sword to Nova's neck* Shut up Nova or I'll slice your fuckin' head off!  
  
No: 0.0 Now, now. No need for violence.  
  
D: Don't talk about my Hee-chan that way!  
  
No: Ok! No talking about your Hee-chan like that! Got it!  
  
Tro: *warningly* Duo.  
  
D: *glares at Trowa* She shouldn't have said anything about my Heero!  
  
Note to self: Don't mess with lovers.  
  
H: It's ok Duo.   
  
D: *puts away sword and goes to Heero*  
  
No: 0.0! *faints*  
  
Tro: *catches Nova* ....... *mumbles something about cutting off Duo's braid*  
  
H: Alright Clown! I like to see you come near the kumi!  
  
Tro: I don't have to go near it. *tosses a few knives in Duo's direction*  
  
D: 0.0! *a knife almost hit the braid*  
  
Never mess with lovers.  
  
No: *awake* ALRIGHT! Lets get started! Trowa, Raja; Relena, Jafar; Abuu, Quatre; Howard, Genie...  
  
  
Ho: I'm a Genie in a bottle baby...  
  
uh.  
  
Ho: Gotta rub me the right way honey...  
  
Howard?  
  
Ho: I'm a Genie in a bottle baby....huh?  
  
Thank you.   
  
No:........................I won't ask. Sally, Carpet; Zechs, Sultan.....  
  
Z: This is the second time I have been Heero's father.  
  
H:............Happy Father's Day. *walks away*  
  
No: Narrator, you have a part. You're the narrator.  
  
  
-_-' ok. *starts to sing Arabian Nights*  
  
No: -_-' nevermind. Let's skip to Aladdin being chased by guards.  
  
*sticks out tongue*  
  
D: *running for his life*  
  
Q: *trips Une*  
  
U: Ahh! *falls* You'll pay for that you stupid monkey!  
  
D: Good job Abuu!  
  
Q: *smiles*  
  
Wu: Die Aladdin!  
  
D: Kuso! It's the head guard! *runs!*  
  
Q: *right behind Duo*  
  
D: *slams on brakes* WHoa! *at the edge of the roof*  
  
Q: *runs into Duo*  
  
D: *falls* Ahhhh! Abuuuuuuuu! *falls into Wufei's arms*  
  
Q: Gomen.  
  
Wu: *blinks*......  
  
D: *snuggles up to Wufei and bats eyelashes* I didn't know you cared!  
  
Wu: *growls*   
  
Q: *attacks Wufei*  
  
Wu: Ahhh! Rabbid monkey! Off! oFF! *drops Duo*  
  
D: oaww! My ass hurts. *gets up and runs*  
  
Q: *kisses Wufei on cheek* Bye! *right behind Duo*  
  
Wu: You freakin' monkey! I'll get you!  
  
D: *walking along the streets*  
  
Q: What did you steal this time?  
  
D: Inappropriate photos of Une and some guy. I'm gonna make copies and post them all over the kingdom. *shows Quatre pictures*  
  
Q: *gets a nose bleed*  
  
While Duo handed Quatre a tissue, nearby a loud scream sounded through the palace.  
  
De: That...that...tiger bit me! I will not stand for this! I'm leaving!  
  
Z: But...but....you can't!  
  
De: Watch me! *starts to walk away*  
  
Z: Prince Dekeim! Please! I must marry her off before her 16th birthday!  
  
De: You have a problem then! Goodbye! *leaves*  
  
Z: *sighs* JASMINE!  
  
H: Nani? *looking all innocent*  
  
Tro: *chuckling to himself*...........  
  
Z: How many times have I told you to not order Rajar to bite the Princes that come in here!  
  
H: He didn't!   
  
Z: *glares at Heero*  
  
H: He didn't! I swear!   
  
Tro: *coughs and shredded clothing comes out of his mouth*........*gathers them quickly and hides them*  
  
Z:........If I have to, I will make you marry Jafar...  
  
H: *Eyes go wide* No! You can't! That's...that's torture....a lifetime of torture!  
  
Z: Your 16th birthday is in 3 months and that is 46th Prince that ran out of here. Jasmine, please cooperate. Atleast be nice to them!   
  
H: I am nice.  
  
Z: Oh yeah. Ordering your pet tiger to bite all the princes in here. Then if the don't leave you shoot them! That's real nice!  
  
H:.......  
  
Z: You'll have to choose someone or I'll choose for you.  
  
H: If I don't love them I'm not marrying anyone. If you do make me marry someone I don't like, they will have a very pleasant early death.  
  
Z: I'm making arrangments for another prince to come...  
  
H: *rolls eyes*  
  
Z: ....and I'm putting Raja in a gundanium cage....  
  
H: No!  
  
Z:....for the Prince's protection.  
  
H: I HATE YOU! DIE! *shoots at Zechs*  
  
Z: *moves* I'll say a special prayer for your future husband. *leaves*  
  
That night Jasmine ran away from the palace with the help of Raja.  
  
Tro: Ow! Kuso! Damn you're heavy! Hurry up! Get over the wall and get off my head!  
  
Jasmine found some people to take her in for the night. They were nice people, very sweet. The next morning they gave her breakfast and she went on her way exploring life outside the palace. She had alittle money and of course her gun. She listened to other people's problems and their dreams. She continued her journey through a busy marketplace where she ran into Aladdin, actually he ran into her.  
  
D: Oh! I'm sorry!  
  
Q: Way to go Aladdin! Just knock down a poor innocent girl!  
  
D: .....I don't think she's all that innocent.  
  
H: *has a gun to Duo's head* How dare you!  
  
D: Look, I said I was sorry! Calm down!  
  
Q: *giggles* I guess the old Aladdin charm isn't working.  
  
D: Hush! I'm about to die here!  
  
H: *puts away gun* I won't kill you. You did apologize.  
  
D: *smiles* Good! What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here anyway.  
  
Q: *rolls eyes* Oh brother. I'm gonna steal an apple and you call me when you finish flirting *walks away*  
  
H: *blushes* Well...uh...I haven't been here before.  
  
D: Good! I'll show you around!  
  
Aladdin gave Jasmine a night, day whatever on the town. He took her to everyplace in the kingdom, although someplaces the "riff raff" wasn't welcomed. By the time the tour was done, Jasmine was exhausted.  
  
D: Where do you live? I'll walk you home.  
  
H: I don't have a place.  
  
D: You don't? You look so clean for a homeless person and well fed. You're not a hooker are you?  
  
H: WHAT?! *cracking knuckles*  
  
D: *nervous chuckle* Just a question no harm intended. Well since you have no place, why don't you stay with me?  
  
H: You?  
  
D: It's not much but it's a roof over your head.  
  
As you know Aladdin took Jasmine to his place. Before she could get all comfy the palace guards invaded and captured Aladdin. Of course this pissed Jasmine off. So she ordered Aladdin to go free. The guards were just about to release Aladdin when Jafar appeared.  
  
Re: He has been charge with theft, trespassing private property and kidnapping the Princess!  
  
H: *growls* When my father gets through with you....  
  
Re: The boy will already be executed. So you better get movin' Princess.  
  
Aladdin was thrown into a dungeon where he met Jafar disguised as a prisoner. Jafar helped Aladdin to escape and in return he agreed to get the lamp from the Cave of Wing. Abuu started to cry when he saw his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Q: *crying* I'm so dirty!  
  
D: Abuu! Don't cry! You'll set off the alarm!  
  
Too late. The alarm was set off trapping Aladdin and Abuu inside. Thoroughly upset, Jasmine told her father what happened. When the Sultan confronted Jafar, the sentence was already carried out. Eternal damnation.  
  
Re: Ahh! HELP!!!  
  
H: *choking Relana* You bastard! I should break your neck!  
  
Z: *sipping his wine* Hmm. She liked him. He was a commoner but she liked him. Maybe I should make him a knight.....  
  
Re: HELP!!!  
  
Z: ...or maybe my right hand man....  
  
Re: *turning blue*  
  
Z: ....second in command....  
  
Re: *loosing consciousness*  
  
Z:.....or maybe I could change the law!  
  
Re: *eyes starting to roll back into head*  
  
Z: Jasmine! *looks at Heero* JASMINE! DON'T KILL HIM!  
  
H: Why?!  
  
Z: Obviously you like Albert...  
  
H: Aladdin..  
  
Z: ..whatever. He's the only one to tell us where he is.  
  
H: *lets go*  
  
Re: *breathing lightly but unconscious*  
  
Meanwhile in the Cave of Wing, the good guys found a talking and flying carpet.  
  
S: Rub the lamp.  
  
D: I don't know. I'm already dirty and I don't want to get more dirt on me.  
  
S: Rub the lamp.  
  
D: What if nothing happens?  
  
S: JUST RUB THE FUCKIN' LAMP!!  
  
D: Alright! Sheesh! Moody carpet. *rubs lamp*  
  
Ho: *comes out lamp* Alright! Who woke me from my nap I've been taking for 9 centuries?!  
  
D: *tosses lamp to carpet* *whistles*  
  
S: uh! *points to Duo*  
  
Q: *points to Duo*  
  
D: *nervous smile*  
  
Ho: I LOVE YOU! *hugs and kisses Duo*  
  
D: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!!  
  
Ho: *stops* Oh. Gomen. I'm just so happy to be out and be free...  
  
D: Gross. Genie germs.  
  
Ho: Look since you let me breathe again I'll grant you 3 wishes!  
  
Being a tricky character, Aladdin tricked the Genie into letting them out with out wishing.  
  
Ho: Hey man! There's no Playboy bunnies out here!  
  
D: I guess they hopped away. *snicker* About my wishes.  
  
Ok. This is getting quite boring.  
  
No: I agree.  
  
You know Aladdin wished to become a prince, he swept Jasmine off her feet...  
  
D: *carrying Heero*  
  
H: *big smile* I could get use to this.  
  
-_-' Jafar screwed things up by taking the lamp, but carpet kicked Jafar's ass.  
  
S: *beating Relena* THAT'S FOR FLASHING MY CHINESE HUNK!  
  
Re: *screaming*  
  
The sultan changed the law so Jasmine can marry Aladdin. Genie was wished free and to become owner of the playboy mansion.  
  
Ho: Yeah!  
  
Abuu found another lamp and wished to become human. Later on he fell in love with a girl nicknamed Cabbit. They got married and had 17 kids.  
  
Q: *faints*  
  
The End.  
  
No: Last story! Beauty and the Beast!  
  
D: Yay!  
  
Re: *bruised and bloodied*  
  
No: Uh...Sally? Don't you think you got carried away?  
  
S: No!  
  
Wu: *smiling at Sally* That's my wife.  
  
No: 0.0! Wife?! You guys are married?!  
  
Wu: Hai.  
  
S: Got drunk and married in Reno. Woke up in a honeymoon suite with rings on our fingers and a marriage lisence posted on the wall.  
  
No:.....Oh. *waves wand in the air*  
  
Everyone disappears.


	8. Beauty and the Beast

Fairy Tale Land   
Part 8  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
  
  
Everyone appeared on the set of Beauty and The Beast. Duo was not happy.  
  
No: Duo! Calm down! Put the rifle, gun, knife, and Wing Zero's canon down!  
  
D: I'm a fuckin' girl again! Why the hell to I have to be Belle?! *shoots at Nova*   
  
No: AHHHHHH!!! *ducks and dodges* Kuso! Breathe! This is the last one! I promise!  
  
D: *still shooting* ……… *crazy psycho laughter* Die Nova die!  
  
No: Gomen! *grabs Heero*  
  
H: AHHH! Kuso! Duo! Stop!!  
  
D: Ack! *stops* Hee-Chan! Get out the way!  
  
H: She said this is the last one. So lets make the best of it. Besides she's your only living relative!  
  
No: *behind Heero* True! True!  
  
D: *grumbles* Fine! Lets get this started.  
  
Because the narrator, me, is tired of all this and we are gonna go though this in hyper drive. So be prepared.  
  
No: Oh god.   
  
Tro: *gives Nova a quick kiss*  
  
No: *swoons* ……*big smile*  
  
D: *shakes head*   
  
H: *gives Duo a quick kiss*   
  
D: *swoons* ……*big smile*  
  
Q: *shakes head*  
  
Ok starting now. Prince Heero was a mean, greedy and hateful son of a bit…  
  
D: Hey!  
  
……anyway. An ugly old hag ask the Prince if she could have some shelter during the storm.  
  
De: Please give me shelter.  
  
H: Hell no! *slams door*  
  
De: *blink* *frowns* OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!! *pounds on door*  
  
H: GO AWAY! *starts to shoot*  
  
De: That's it! I'll curse you! You're an ugly beast! It won't make any difference anyways! No one will love your selfish rude ass!  
  
The hag left the prince's castle. Later that evening he became a beast. Hideous. Later on in the years, Belle's….  
  
D: me.  
  
….father….  
  
Z: me.  
  
…rode out in the woods and got lost.   
  
Z: I am so lost.  
  
Yeah. He was later capture by the beast.  
  
H: I'm so evil. *has scissors*  
  
Z: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Belle went to get her father and ended up the beast's prisoner. Just her luck.  
  
D: Why me?  
  
The soon fell in love.  
  
D: Darling I love you!  
  
H: How do I love thee? Let me count the waves….  
  
Ok. Belle's admirer…  
  
Hi: me.  
  
…didn't like the beast so he went to kill him.  
  
Hi: Die beast! Die!  
  
H: Woe is me. I'm too much in love to fight.  
  
Stefan died. Beast killed him anyway.  
  
H: I said fight not kill.  
  
Belle and beast kiss…  
  
D: *censored kissing*  
  
H: *thinks* HELL YEAH!  
  
…and they lived happily ever after. The end.  
  
No: I never did like Beauty and the Beast.  
  
D: That sucked!  
  
No: well its time to go home! *waves wand*  
  
Everyone disappears.


	9. Stop the insanity

Fairy Tale Land   
Part 9: Stop the insanity!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing..yadda yadda yadda....so don't sue.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The 5 Gundam pilots appeared normal in Quatre's living room while the others went to their appropriate place… where ever the heck that is.   
  
No: Well! It wasn't that bad was it?   
  
Tro:…….   
  
Quatre starts to turn red and steam with smoke comes out of his head.   
  
D: It wasn't too bad!   
  
Tro: You paired up with Heero throuhhout the entire thing! Of course you wouldn't think it was too bad!   
  
D: He actually said mare than 3 words.   
  
Tro:……   
  
Wu: You wanna know bad?! I'll tell you bad! I got flashed by that pink devil onna!   
  
Everyone shudders violently except Quatre who had more steam and smoke coming out of his head.   
  
H: Excluding that, it was ok.   
  
Tro: Once again you were paired up with Duo so it wasn't bad to you!   
  
D: He speaks again!   
  
Tro: …….   
  
10…..   
  
Meanwhile in the Sanq Kingdom….   
  
Re: *screaming!!!!*   
  
Z: SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!   
  
N: Oh….my head!   
  
Z: GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOM!!   
  
Re: *screaming*   
  
Z: *growls* …….*pulls out a gun and shoots Relena* SHUT UP!!   
  
N: Zechs! She's the only one to….   
  
Z: annoy the hell out of me! Trust me Heero and Wufei will thank me for this!   
  
Back at Quatre's Place.   
  
No: Well I hoped…   
  
9…   
  
No: you've learned…   
  
8…   
  
No: something today….   
  
7…   
  
No: you'll never know…   
  
6…   
  
No: when something…   
  
5…   
  
No: crazy will come…   
  
4…   
  
No: in your….why is the   
  
3…   
  
No: narrator counting down?   
  
2…   
  
No: Did I miss…   
  
1…   
  
No: something?   
  
D: *shrugs*   
  
0….*runs and hides*   
  
No: ????   
  
D: ????   
  
H: ????   
  
Tro:….*has gun out*   
  
Wu: *looks at Trowa and pulls out katana*   
  
Q: *explodes* DAMN IT NOVA! DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING SO FUCKIN' RUDE AGAIN!!   
  
Everyone: *scared*   
  
Everyone hides in a hiddle in the corner. They are extremely scared for their lives. The narrator is in the Bahamas giving this information. I'm watching the security surveillance now. It's not pretty. Glad I'm not there! *laughs* *slurps* Yo man! More daiquiri!   
  
Q: AT LEAST ASK FIRST DUMB ASS!!   
  
Wu: *grabs Nova and holds her up* Take her she's not worthy of living!   
  
No: Yes I am! I have a son! Remember Trowa Jr.!   
  
Q: I'VE GOT 17 FUCKIN' KIDS BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M ONLY 15! THAT'S TOO MUCH DAMN RESPONSIBILITY FOR ME! FUCK YOU NOVA! AND FUCK EVERYBODY THAT ENJOYED THAT HELL   
HOLE AND CLEAN UP THE FUCKIN' MESS YOU'VE MADE…   
  
No: *starts cleaning quickly*   
  
Q: RIGHT NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU OFF MY ROOF AFTER I CUT YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD OFF!!   
  
No: Yes sir! *cleaning*   
  
Q: *storms out of room and slams door*   
  
Pieces of ceiling falls on everyone in the room.   
  
No: *cleaning*   
  
H: Nova…   
  
No: not right now! Cleaning!   
  
H: You're a fairy right?   
  
No: Yeah. so?   
  
H: Why don't you use magic to clean it up?   
  
No: *stops* *thinks* Oh yeah! *waves magic wand and cleans up mess*   
  
All Gundam boys left in the room sweatdrops.   
  
No: Quatre's violent!   
  
D: Don't worry Nova! If Quatre laid a hand on you Shinigami will emerge!   
  
No: Weren't you trying to kill me earlier?   
  
D: *plays dumb* …No! *smiles*   
  
No: ……. I'm leaving. But before I go…   
  
Thunder and lightening forms once again.   
  
Q: *runs in* What the hell? NOVA!!!!   
  
No: *eyes glowing* *hair floating* *voice echos* Nova Una strikes again! *waves wand*   
  
Q: *shoots a rocket launcher at Nova* DIE!!! *becoming very violent*   
  
No: *laughs* That doesn't effect me!   
  
Q: Shit!   
  
Everyone disappears. The insanity continues.


End file.
